Um Acaso do Destino
by Dama da Noite
Summary: Um amor impossivel: Eles nao sabem... Um destino proibido: Ninguem os contaram... Uma imensa e enorme tristeza: So o destino nos podera dizer... InuxKag, SanxMir.
1. A Noticia

Oi gente!!!

Aqui está outra fic minha, esperem que gostem, eu estava com receio de postá-la aqui, mas eu decidi que e melhor tentar...

**Bem, não liguem para os acentos das palavras, porque meu laptop esta todo desconfigurado e eu não sei onde esta nada...**

Agora tenho alguns recadinhos para dar...

**Notinhas da autora: **Gente, essa fic e baseada em história real, mas eu resolvi mudar algumas coisas, se não ficaria muito estranho.

Essa fic NÃO é de Inutaisho e Izayoi, e sim de Inuyasha e Kagome, e os outros casais... Essa parte e só pra vocês entenderem desde o começo a historia...

Boa leitura! -

Cap. 1 A Noticia

**Narração: Dama da Noite**

Em uma tarde ensolarada, uma linda jovem com olhos castanhos, cabelos negros abaixo da cintura e que aparentava ter uns 20 anos, havia acabado de sair do médico, foi buscar o resultado do exame que fizera à 1 semana atrás. Chegou em casa, foi para seu quarto e abriu o envelope, que nele continha o resultado. Estava escrito:

Nome: Izayoi Takeda

Idade: 20 anos

Resultado: Positivo

Izayoi já estava desconfiada de sua gravidez, mas agora ela tinha certeza. Foi correndo pegar o telefone para dar a noticia para seu amado. Discou os números que já havia memorizado e rapidamente alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha.

#Empresa Taisho, Ayumi falando.# Izayoi estava nervosa, queria falar logo com seu Inutaisho.

#Aqui é a Izayoi, gostaria de falar com o Inutaisho? É urgente!# A secretária estranhou um pouco, mas obedeceu-a.

#Aguarde um momento por favor.# Falou gentilmente Ayumi. Minutos depois Inutaisho fala da outra linha.

#Izayoi? O que aconteceu?# Esta percebeu que ele estava preocupado e deu um sorriso de canto.

Inutaisho era um lindo youkai-cachorro com lindas melenas prateadas, olhos cor do sol, e um atlético corpo, que mulheres babavam se deixasse, mas uma pena pra elas, era que o coração desse youkai já havia dona.

#Eu fiz o exame meu bem.# Inutaisho viu que ela estava animada, então já sabia a resposta ao certo.

# E o que deu?# Izayoi sabia que ele sabia a resposta, mas mesmo assim resolveu dizer-lhe.

#Deu positivo!# A essa hora ela estava dando pulos de alegria em seu quarto. Inutaisho também ficou muito feliz pela noticia que teria um filho, e pela felicidade sua e de sua amada.

#Precisamos comemorar!# Izayoi ficou seria de repente. Tinha lembrado de um detalhe não muito feliz para ambos.

#Mas...# Inutaisho também ficou serio quando ela mudou o tom de sua voz.

#O que foi?# Inutaisho estava preocupado. O que poderia atrapalhar ambos?

#Se meus pais souberem que eu estou grávida de você, eles me obrigarão a casar com você!# Inutaisho arca uma sobrancelha.

#E dai? Você sabe que eu te amo, e você me ama também, qual o problema de nos casarmos? Alias, você já é de maior, seus pais não podem te obrigar a fazer mais nada!# Izayoi pensou no que ele disse. De uma certa forma ele estava certo.

#Mas você sabe como meus pais são. Pra eles eu ainda sou uma criancinha de 10 anos que não sabe nada da vida ainda.# Inutaisho ri com o q Izayoi diz.

#Não importa o que eles pensam ou não, o que importa é nós 2, ou melhor nós 3!# Izayoi passa a mão na barriga, pensando se seria uma menininha ou menininho.

#Eu não quero fazer ultrassom.# Inutaisho estranhou a pergunta dela e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Mas por que não?# Izayoi revira os olhos. Sera que ele não entendeu ainda?

#Se eu não quero fazer utrassom, é porque eu quero surpresa!# Inutaisho bateu na própria testa. É óbvio que se ela não queria ultrassom, é porque ela queria que fosse surpresa!

#Vamos comemorar hoje no restaurante Shikon no Tama?# Pergunta Inutaisho. Izayoi arregala os olhos. Shikon no Tama, é o restaurante mais caro que existe do Japão!

#Você está doido? Shikon no Tama é o restaurante mais caro de TODO Japão!# Inutaisho revira os olhos. E dai que esse era o restaurante mais caro de toda Japão?

#E dai? Pra mim dinheiro não é importante, o que eu quero é comemorar nosso filho e NOSSO casamento!# Izayoi arregala ainda mais os olhos. Isso é um sonho?

#N-nosso casamento? C-como assim? Não estou entendendo!# Novamente ele revira os olhos. Ela era burra ou estava se fingindo de uma? Acho que a segunda opção é melhor... ¬¬

#Não, o casamento da vizinha… ¬¬ Lógico que é o nosso casamento! E vamos comemorar lá sim, e não discuta comigo!# Izayoi não teve como falar não, quando ele fala alguma coisa, tem que fazer e ponto final! u.u" Mas espera um pouco... Ele nem a pediu em casamento e já vão comemorar? O.o

#Mas você nem me pediu em casamento ainda! Como podemos comemorar?# Inutaisho tinha esquecido desse "pequenino detalhe".

#Ah é! Eu tinha esquecido desse pequenino detalhe.# Inutaisho fala coçando a cabeça.

GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—

#Se não pedir, não tem casamento, ou estou errada?# Izayoi continha uma enorme gota em sua testa.

#Izayoi, aceita se casar comigo?# Izayoi mesmo sabendo que isso estava meio que "brega" achou comovente seu pedido.

#E precisa perguntar isso? É CLARO que eu aceito!# Se tivesse como, Izayoi pulava no pescoço deste, mas como estavam no telefone ficava meio difícil passar por dentro dos fios... ¬¬

#Então hoje as 8 horas no Shikon no Tama, ok?# Izayoi da um suspiro. Não teria como lutar com ele mesmo, então o melhor e concordar. Já ouviu falar que "se não tem como derrotar, junte-se a eles?" Bem, não sabia se era realmente isso, mas era alguma coisa parecida.

#Ok, já vi que não tenho como fazer você pensar ao contrário, certo?# Inutaisho apenas concorda com a cabeça. Depois de alguns segundos, bate em sua própria testa. Idiota, vocês estão falando no telefone não pessoalmente! ¬¬ Acho que estava começando a ficar igual ela... Se fingindo de burro ou era um? ¬¬ Izayoi como não havia recebido resposta alguma chamou-o novamente.

#Você esta ai?# Inutaisho deu um pulo de sua cadeira. Era normal levar susto do nada assim? o.O

#Estou sim, desculpe a demora, estava olhando uns documentos aqui.# Mentiu Inutaisho. A face de Izayoi que estava alegre, tornou-se triste. Será que o trabalho era mais importante do que ela?

#Bem, já que você esta ocupado, não vou lhe atrapalhar. Nos vemos no restaurante hoje às 8 da noite. Até mais.# Disse Izayoi fria com Inutaisho. Esse se deu um soco mentalmente. Por que fora mentir justo pra ela? Agora terá que pedir desculpas, seu incompetente! ¬¬

Izayoi estava realmente chateada com ele. Era justo ele fazer isso com ela? Não, não era! Estavam falando sobre o jantar dos dois hoje à noite, e ele de repente ele desvia o assunto do nada? Ele é um incompetente! ¬¬ Bem, como já são 6 da tarde, e mulheres demoramos a nos arrumar, vamos antes que se atrase!

oooooooooo

Depois de um banho bem demorado de quase 1 hora, Izayoi abre seu imenso guarda roupa e começa a sua aventura para achar uma roupa perfeita... 20 minutos se passam e nada de Izayoi achar sua roupa, o guarda roupa estava virado de cabeça para baixo e esta estava deitada na sua cama, pensando no que iria fazer... Olhou no despertador e viu que eram 7 horas da noite. Ah, ta cedo ainda e... O QUE? 7 HORAS DA NOITE E NÂO ARRUMOU UMA ROUPA AINDA?! É HOJE QUE VOCÊ CHEGA ATRASADA... É HOJE... Izayoi da um pulo da cama, e começa a jogar suas roupas no chão, a procura de uma perfeita.

#Essa não... Essa também não... Essa também não... Essa também não...# Izayoi pega um vestido na tonalidade púrpura de alçinha, com rasgados no joelho ate a metade de sua coxa, e com suas costas nuas, sem perceber o joga no meio das outras roupas. Quando percebe que ele era perfeito para sair, e se joga na montanha de roupa que havia feito. Começa a espalhar roupas para todo o seu quarto a procura do vestido.

ALGUM TEMPINHO DEPOIS...

MAGNÍFICO! Havia achado o vestido! Estava pulando de alegria, mas quando parou, e olhou para seu quarto, sua boca foi ao chão, e seus olhos se arregalaram o máximo que pode. SEU QUARTO ESTAVA UMA BAGUNÇA! Roupas jogadas por todo lado, de baixo da cama, na porta, na mesa, no ventilador de teto, no computador, em cima do guarda roupa e em muitos outros lugares... Não teve tempo de observar seu ARRUMADO quarto, porque tinha que ir se arrumar, já estava atrasada, e Inutaisho não era de se atrasar... Vestiu rapidamente o vestido, calcou sua sandália de salto alto preta, e quando olhou no relógio... 7:59! O.O 1 MINUTO PRA SE ARRUMAR! Pegou sua maquiagem e começou a passar a sombra... Contagem regressiva...

10...

Passando a sombra.

9...

Passando o batom.

8...

Procurando sua bolsa.

7...

Acha a bolsa.

6...

Se olhando no espelho.

5...

Foi para fora do quarto.

4...

Descendo as escadas.

3...

Foi beber um copo d'água na cozinha.

2...

Acabou de beber o líquido, e foi para a porta.

1...

Pos a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta.

8:00! Quando ia abrir a porta, sentiu alguém a abrindo também, e num impulso Izayoi quase foi pro chão, se másculos braços não tivessem a segurado.

#Desculpe meu bem.# Disse Inutaisho dando um gracioso sorriso para Izayoi. Essa ficou hipnotizado pelo seu sorriso, nem estava lembrando que estava chateada com ele. Como alguám pode ser tão perfeito assim? Ele a ajudou levantar e seus olhares se trocaram. Se olhavam profundamente, e seus rostos se aproximavam a cada segundo. Quando estavam a milímetros de distância, quase iniciando um beijo, mas um pingo de razão veio na mente de Izayoi e lembrou-se, estava chateada com ele ainda. Desvencilhou-se de seus braços e falou friamente.

#Vamos, antes que cheguemos atrasados.# Inutaisho da um longo suspiro. Será que ela não esqueceu isso? Ou melhor, será que mulheres não esquecem isso? Foi atrás dela e segurou seu braço.

#Me desculpe. Não queria que você ficasse chateada comigo.# Disse Inutaisho com sinceridade em seus olhos.

#Não queria, mas deixou. Vamos para o carro logo.# Izayoi tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas Inutaisho a segurou mais forte e colaram seus corpos. Com sua outra mão livre, segurou levemente seu queixo forçando-a encará-lo.

#Não fique chateada comigo, eu não suportaria você me tratando desse jeito o tempo todo, me perdoa?!# Inutaisho sussurra rouco no ouvido de Izayoi. Essa se arrepia toda. Um frio na barriga a invade. E agora? Perdoa ou não? Tinha que pensar.

#Irei pensar.# Disse ela pensativa.# Mas vamos logo antes que-# Não pode terminar sua frase, por que seus lábios foram colados aos de Inutaisho. No começo ficou surpresa pela ação repentina do púbere. Mas será que conseguia resistir ao impossível? Tentou, relutou, tentou resistir, mas acabou cedendo. Não conseguia ficar chateada muito tempo com ele, tinha que pensar nos dois. Já pensou se fosse ao contrário? Ele chateado com ela? Iria morrer, nem gostava de imaginar isso. Entrelaçou seus braços e começou a responder o beijo que tanto esperava naquele momento. Suas bocas ritmavam com o tempo de viradas de cabeças. A língua de Inutaisho se encontra com a de Izayoi, e os dois dão um baixo gemido com o contato. Apos muitos minutos, ambos sentiram que precisavam de ar, e se separaram. Izayoi sorriu para Inutaisho, mas ainda então não havia dado sua resposta. Somente foi para o carro, sendo seguida pelo seu amado.

oooooooooo

Já haviam jantado, conversado, rido e muitas outras coisas juntos. Agora só faltava a dança. Uma música lenta começou a tocar, Inutaisho se levantou e em seu ouvido perguntou.

#Esta dama aceitaria dançar com esse nobre cavalheiro?# Izayoi riu, e aceitou a mão estendida pra ela. Chegaram no meio da pista e começaram uma dança lenta.

_**Oh my love**_

**_My darling_**

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

_**A long lonely time**_

_(Oh meu amor_

_Minha querida_

_Eu tenho ansiado pelo seu toque_

_A um longo tempo solitário)_

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine**_

_(E o tempo passa tão lentamente,_

_E o tempo pode fazer tanto._

_Você ainda é minha?)_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**God speed your love to me**_

_(Eu preciso do seu amor,_

_Eu preciso do seu amor._

_Deus, mande depressa teu amor para mim.)_

_**Lonely rivers flow**_

_**To the sea, to the sea**_

_**To the open arms of the sea (yeah)**_

_(Rios solitários se encaminham para o mar,_

_para o mar_

_Para os braços abertos do mar, yeah)_

_**Lonely rivers sigh**_

_**Wait for me, wait for me**_

_**I'll be coming home**_

_**Wait for me**_

_(Rios solitários suspiram,_

_Espere por mim, espere por mim,_

_Estarei chegando em casa,_

_espere por mim.)_

_**Oh my love**_

**_My darling_**

**_I've hungered (hungered ) for your touch_**

_**A long lonely time**_

_(Oh meu amor,_

_Minha querida,_

_Eu tenho ansiado, ansiado por seu amor,_

_A um longo tempo solitário.)_

Inutaisho canta esse pedacinho da música em seu ouvido, que faz esta se arrepiar toda com sua voz rouca.

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine**_

_(E o tempo passa tão lentamente,_

_E o tempo pode fazer tanto._

_Você ainda é minha?)_

_**I need your love**_

**_I (I) need your love_**

_**God speed your love to me**_

_(Eu preciso do seu amor,_

_Eu preciso do seu amor._

_Deus, mande depressa teu amor para mim.)_

**Unchained Melody- U2**

Assim que terminou a música, Inutaisho se ajoelhou na frente de Izayoi e pediu.

#Izayoi, aceita se casar comigo?# Izayoi ficou totalmente rubra, pois todos estavam olhando para os mesmos.

#E-eu aceito!# Inutaisho se levantou, e do bolso tirou as alianças e colocou uma no dedo de cada um. Apos isso, abraçaram-se e beijaram-se. Todos aplaudiram o casal, e voltaram para seus lugares. Na mesa, Izayoi da um leve tapa no ombro de Inutaisho.

#Você quer me matar de vergonha ou o que?# Izayoi reclama indignada. Inutaisho a olha e da um lindo sorriso que a derrete e a faz ate esquecer sobre o que estava falando.

#O que você disse Iza?# Pergunta Inutaisho com um sorriso maroto, vendo que sua mulher estava viajando pelos ares.

#Ahn...? Que...? Como...?# Inutaisho começa a rir alto e isso faz com que Izayoi volte ao planeta Terra, no restaurante Shikon no Tama.

#Idiota.# Izayoi se levanta e vai em direção a saída do restaurante. Inutaisho da um leve suspiro, deixa o dinheiro pra conta na mesa e sai correndo atrás de Izayoi. Poxa, ela fica com raiva a toa! ¬¬ Havia a alcançado. Nossa, como ela anda rápido! O.O Segurou um de seus braços ate um pouco que violentamente, a forçando parar e olhar pra ele. Ela assustou com o jeito meio agressivo deste, ele nunca havia feito algo com ela assim, por que agora iria fazer? Olhou para seus olhos receosa do tal ato. Quando percebeu, seus orbes se arregalaram. Os olhos do púbere estava mudando de cor! Estava com medo. Muito, mas MUITO medo. Estava assustada e tentava tirar suas mãos de seu braço para poder sair dali. Estava confusa de mais, pra poder chegar a uma conclusão exata. A única coisa que queria fazer e chegar em casa e dormir, afinal estava cansada, tivera um dia cheio.

Inutaisho não queria fazer isso com sua amada, ele ainda tinha um pingo de consciência, e via o desespero em seus olhos, isso o deixava transtornado. Queria a deixar ir, mas seu corpo nao obedecia seus comandos! Nao sabia o motivo de estar se transformando, a única coisa que queria e voltar ao normal e poder abracar aquele corpo tao desesperado e carente. Izayoi estava tão desesperada de acontecer alguma coisa, não com ela mas com seu bebê, que de repente ficou tudo embassado em sua volta e de repente escureceu-se tudo. Inutaisho sentindo-se culpado pelo desmaio da amada, recobrou completamente a consciência e pegou sua amada no colo para levar para casa. Chegando lá a deitou em sua cama e foi tomar um banho, era isso o que precisava no momento.

OOOooOOOOOooooOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

**Bem gente aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem...**

**Até o próximo! **

**Dama da Noite**


	2. Me Perdoa?

Cap. 2: Complicações

**Narracao: Izayoi**

Abro os meus olhos. Estava tudo tao borrado. Me espreguiço graciosamente enquanto vou me virando pro lado, afinal, ter uma cama de casal so pra você e a melhor coisa... Infelizmente, virei demais, me desiquilibrei e dei bom dia ao chao geladinho, com minha carinha beijando-o. Levantei num impulso assustada, so agora que acordei de verdade... ¬¬ Olhei para aquela cama e o vi... E os flashes começaram a vir em minha mente, os olhos, a violencia, o medo. Ai credo! Nem quero lembrar disso. Estou muito mais calma, óbovio! Não, espera como é mesmo essa palavra? Óbovio? Óbivio? Nhaaa, não lembro... (dando ataque de burrice) Bem continuando... Eu so quero uma explicacao dele, e por que seus olhos estavam mudando de cor ontem... O vejo dar um pulo da cama e andar como se fosse um sonambulo pro meu lado. Eu como estou no chão, dou um pulo e começo sair correndo pela casa, ai meu Deus! Ele é sonambulo agora? SOCORRO! S.O.S! AMBULANCIA! POLICIA! BOMBEIROS! EMPREGADA! MECANICO! JARDINEIRO! COZINHEIRA! ME AJUDEM!! EU VO MORRER AGORA... Xx Por **sorte **do destino, eu tropecei em uma cadeira (¬¬) e fui de boca no chão, e o "sonambulo" tropecou em mim **sem querer** e caiu em cima de mim. Novidade que ele não e nenhum pouco pesado né? O tirei de cima de mim, e pensei mesmo que ele era sonambulo, mas quando eu vi aquele sorrisinho de lado... AI QUE ODIO! Ele me fez de jumenta!!! Comecei a dar socos em seu peito para descontar minha raiva. Ele abriu os olhos e segurou minhas mãos, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Parei de bater em seu peito e fiquei emburrada. **Ele me deu um abraco carinhoso por tras e comecou a beijar meu pescoco com furia. Dei um baixo gemido e ele me virou selando nossos labios ferozmente. Ai que saudade daqueles lábios! Respondi na mesma velocidade que ele e comecei a arranhar seu peitoral por de baixo da camisa. Ele nos levantou e me prensou na parede deslizando suas mãos em minhas costas. Nos beijamos com vontade, desejo, luxuria, estavamos com saudade um do outro. **

"_O amor não precisa estar decorado em suas mentes e atraido pelos seus corpos, mas sim estar guardado dentro do coração."_

_Essa frase... Ela mexe comigo... Nao sei como explicar... Mas... Ela tem aquele poder de deixar você confusa(o) sobre seus sentimentos... Me entende? Não... Eu sei que você não entende... Se eu não entendo, quanto mais você, que nem deve saber sobre o que eu estou falando...?_

**Nos unimos mais uma vez e cheguei ao apice do prazer. Como todos dizem "cheguei ao céu." Mas estranhamente eu vi que ele estava mudando... Ah nao! Ele estava se transformando em youkai novamente! Ele me segurou pela cintura e as estocadas comecaram a ficar insuportaveis, até que comecei a sangrar. Desesperei, por que a vida de meu filho pode estar em jogo! Comecei a chorar desesperadamente, e senti que a ultima estocada ele parou e gozou dentro de mim. Nao aguentei, gemi de prazer e dor. Queria muito ele, quero muito ele e sempre vou quere-lo. Abracei, deixando-o continuar com as estocadas. Estava doendo eu sei, mas o prazer estava falando mais alto que a dor. Gemia muito, ele também. Senti que estava muito perto do climax novamente, e percebi que ele tambem. Gozamos juntos e gememos juntos. Estava muito cansada pra fazer alguma coisa, e dormi ninhada em seus bracos. Estava inconsciente de tudo que estava fazendo. **Amanheceu, acordei dolorida, e vi que estava cheia de sangue. Lembrei do ocorrido. Meu Deus! Meu filho! Passei a mão na barriga e desesperei, vesti minha roupa rapidamente e sai daquele apartamento. Se eu tiver perdido meu filho, eu nunca irei me perdoar, eu nunca irei **o** perdoar.

**Narracao: Inutaisho**

Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Nao lembro de nada que... Epa! Esse cheiro de sangue é da... Izayoi! Abro meus olhos rapidamente, não ligando pra dor de cabeça, e vejo sangue dela no chão. Flashes começam a rondar minha cabeça. Kami! Como eu pude fazer isso com ela?! Ela pode ter perdido nosso filho... Por minha causa. E se ela nunca mais querer olhar na minha cara? Me levanto, e faço menção que vou desabar na cama, mas no caminho pra tal ato, eu lembro que estava nu e cheio de sangue... Dela. Dou um suspiro cansado, me enrolo em uma toalha e chamo a empregada pra limpar isso, e eu mesmo preciso de um banho. Hoje meu dia vai ser cheio...

**Narracao: Izayoi**

**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS...**

Droga, droga, droga, droga, DROGA! Fui ao medico hoje... e meu mal pressentimento estava correto... Perdi meu filho.

#Por que? Por que? A crianca tinha apenas 3 meses! Talvez eu nao tenha sido uma mae merecedora pra isso...# Falo chorando. Por que em minha vida, nada da certo?

#Eu me odeio, eu me odeio, eu me odeio, eu me odeio...# Falo com minhas pernas encolhidas ate meu rosto.

#**EU TE ODEIO INUTAISHO!#**

**Narracao: Inutaisho**

Senti uma pontada no coração aqui agora... Acho que vou ligar pra Iza, sera que ela está bem? Well, só ligando pra saber... Disco os números rapidamente, e alguém do outro lado da linha atende.

#_Alô?_# Fala ela com uma voz muito diferente da habitual.

#Iza? O que aconteceu?# Pergunto preocupado. A voz dela nunca foi assim, por que agora vai ser?

#_Ah, e você? Não aconteceu nada, e mesmo se tivesse acontecido, nao e da sua conta._# Agora eu tenho certeza que ela esta assim e por minha causa, mas o que era que aconteceu pra ela ficar fria, ignorante desse jeito?

#Por favor Izayoi, me fale, se for comigo eu quero saber o motivo para lhe pedir minhas sinceras desculpas.# Ai ai, o que sera?

#_Quer saber? Quer mesmo saber? Entao ta! EU PERDI **MEU **FILHO!_# Isso saiu pra mim como se ela tivesse encravado milhares de facas em meu peito. Vocês acham que eu estou sendo dramático de mais, não acham? Pois eu não. Tentem imaginar um pai sabendo da notícia que perdeu seu filho pela própria amada. Acho que não vai ser facil né? Meus olhos marejaram, mas não deixei nenhuma lágrima sair. Não é verdade, não é verdade, fale que você está brincando, por favor...

#Voce perdeu nosso filho?# Nao podia acreditar, eu acho que preciso de um médico, eu estou escutando mal, so pode...

#_**MEU FILHO!** O culpado foi você por perder sua consciência com essa mutação idiota!_# Não ouvi o que ela disse. Sei que ela está fora de controle.

#Me encontre hoje as seis naquele lugar que você sabe onde é.# Disse calmamente não me deixando abalar.

#_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você!_# Ela disse ainda nervosa. Eu não vou desistir, eu não vou desistir.

#Por favor Izayoi, eu te imploro, só vá! Se você for eu juro que nunca mais aparecerei em sua vida.# Silêncio. Acho que isso é um "sim" né?

#_Tudo bem, eu vou._# Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia!

**GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA---GOTA---GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—**

Ta eu sei, eu exagerei um pouco, mas pelo menos ela se acalmou um pouco. Nao suporto a ver nervosa, principalmente se for comigo.

ooooo

Ela já está atrasada vinte minutos. (Detalhe, mulher nunca atrasa... ¬¬) Estou preocupado a toa, daqui a pouco ela chega, fazemos as pazes, e vivemos felizes! Sera que ela esqueceu onde fica esse lugar? Ah! Esqueci de falar, como minha cabeça só vive nos ares, nem falo como e o lugar pra vocês né? Que falta de educação, me desculpem... Estou em um parque, embaixo de uma cerejeira, aqui que foi onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Será que ela lembra daqui ainda? Não creio. Mas sei lá, quem entende as mulheres? ¬¬ Senti seu cheiro delicado se aproximando, e uma felicidade imensa cobriu meu ser. Fui correndo em sua direção, mas parei de repente quando senti um cheiro masculino, vindo da mesma direcao. Fechei meus punhos, tinha outro homem com a **minha** mulher. Isso e inaceitável! Sai correndo querendo matar aquele desgraçado, se ele encostar um dedo imundo sequer nela, ele que se considere um cara morto. Vi os dois, só que ele queria agarra-la, e ela desviava. Ai, se controle, se não você acaba fazendo besteira. Dei largos pulos e parei em frente aos dois. Dei um soco no rosto do rapaz, e comecei a me transformar novamente. Fiquei fora de mim, até eu matar o rapaz. Vi que os olhos de Izayoi transmitia, medo, angustia, desespero, pânico... Queria conforta-la, mas como faco isso com essa forma? E sempre sou eu que a faço sofrer... Sou um canalha! Assim que o rapaz caiu morto no chão, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e saiu correndo. Fui atrás dela, não vai ser agora que a vou deixar escapar. Pulei, e parei em sua frente, fazendo ela parar bruscamente. Ela dava passos pra trás e eu pra frente. Ela fez menção de se virar para correr, mas eu fui mais rápido e a segurei, e a abracei.

_**Daisuki to omou kara ne**_

_**Kizutsu ittari tomadottari**_

_**Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte**_

_**Kokoro ga umareta**_

_**Itsumo ima sugu ni... aitai...**_

_(Eu digo que gosto muito de você_

_Apesar de ferirmos os sentimentos um do outro, por_

_isto fico confuso_

_Vamos juntar nossos rostos gelados_

_E assim fazer nascer um sentimento mais forte..._

_Quero sempre te encontrar o mais rápido possivel)_

#Izayoi, por favor me perdoe, eu sei que errei e continuo a errar, mas eu...

_**Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo**_

_**Yasashi sa doushitara mieru no?**_

_**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku**_

_**Atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo**_

_**Sayonara solita**_

**_...Ashita he..._**

_(Te amo tanto a ponto de perder as palavras..._

_O que preciso fazer para você enxergar meu carinho?_

_Me abrace mais forte_

_E então acreditarei em seu grande coração_

_...Dando adeus para a solidão..._

_...E seguir para o amanhã...)_

Vi que ela ja tinha parado de chorar...# Eu...#

_**Chiisana watashi dakara**_

_**zenbu demo tarinai yone**_

_**nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai**_

**_mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte…_**

_(Porque sou tão pequeno_

_Eu posso lhe oferecer tudo e não parecerá suficiente_

_Esta mão que não conseguem esconder nada, quero dá-la_

_a você_

_Nós ainda veremos um lindo por do sol...)_

#Izayoi... Minha vida e voce, se eu te perder, ela ficara vazia, sem sentido, eu preciso de voce pra me ajudar a mudar, por favor, nao va embora, fique comigo...#

_**Konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to?**_

_**Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo**_

_**miru no**_

_**Sayonara Solitia...**_

_(Por que fui encontrar uma pessoa tão importante?_

_Segurando estes dedos que quase machucam, vejo que o_

_sonho não some na tristeza_

_Adeus, solidão...)_

#Izayoi... Eu te amo...#

**_Mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to..._**

_(Porque não estou mais só, o amanhã chega e eu estou_

_contigo...)_

#Eu… Eu tambem te amo!# Ela pulou em meu colo. Comecei a chorar. Ela havia me perdoado.

_**Daisuki na hito dakara ne**_

_**Sobani iru mamotteru**_

_**Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni**_

_**Umerete yokatta...**_

_(É uma pessoa que amo muito_

_Que está ao meu lado, que quero proteger_

_Agradeço por nascer nesse mundo_

_Em que estou junto de você...)_

**Sayonara Solita- Minami Kuribayashi**

Entao como eu falei antes, hoje meu dia foi cheio, mas dessa vez sem trstetza e solidão...

oooooo

(Fazendo Inutaisho de escudo pra mim proteger das frutas dos leitores) K-konnichiwa minna! sorriso sem graça

Inut: Hey! Que historia e essa de escudo?

DN: Você é mais forte que eu, e eu to te pagando salário, e melhor ficar de bico fechado e me proteger se nao eu dimunuo este... ¬¬

Inut: fazendo pose igual soldado Sim senhora...

DN: Senhora nada, senhorita. ¬¬

Bem, desculpe a demora, e que minha imaginacao ficou com raiva de mim... Mas agora ela ta aqui!!! Espero que tenham gostado!!!

Reviews...

**Sacerdotiza - ** Nhaaa, amou? Brigada, tambem amo as suas! Ahn... Isso nao posso falar nesse exato momento... huhuhuhu... Foi foi!!! O titulo foi você que deu a ideia!!! Muito obrigada migah! Nhaa ta aqui o capitulo que voce tanto esperava! Bjim... Bye bye!

**Natsumi Omura - **Hum... (pensando junto com voce) Não sei... xBBB Sim, ela e totalmente maluca!!! xDDDDDDDD Sim, o humor de Inuyasha foi puxado pelo dela! xDDDD Sim, tem hora que eh romântico, mas tem hora que ele e também nervoso que so Deus... xD Hum... Vamos ver... Estou tendo uma idéia "maléfica" pra te colocar nessa fic, o que acha? xDDD hihu... Bzooo guria!!! Xau xau...

**Juju Duff - **Nhaabrigada!!! Passe aqui mais vezes!!! (nem me achando xDDD)

**Gheisinha Kinomoto - **Hey!!! Nene não! -.-" Nhaa ta perfeito mesmo? Que bom! Fico feliz!!! Ai em cima tem mais, tem mais! xD Sim, mas você viu a tragédia? T-T E, ele assusta mesmo, aquele cachorro (em ambos os sentidos xD) Tbmte lovu mto! Ja ne

**Sanai-chan - **Eu nao consegui achar suas fics! T-T Eu procurei mas nao achei!!! Me passe seu profile, e eu vou lá!

**88nininha88 - **Nhaaaaaaaaa (emocionada) Mesmo? (snif... snif...) Ai que lindoooo!! Nyuuu, so você que acha, pra mim isso aqui ta um lixo T-T Brigada, voce também e uma escritora ótima!!! Muito mais que eu! Brigada, digo o mesmo a você!

Tchau tchau...

**Natsumi Takashi - **Carmaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ele vai nascer, e so esperar!!! xDDD Ihhhh tem mta coisa pra frente ainda guria, MTA coisa... xDDDD Brigada, eu sei que ninguem gosta de Inutaisho e Izayoi T-T mas eu tenho que fazer pra entenderem tudo... Saca? Então tá, brigada pelo coment! Amei!!! Fui...

**Tmizinha - **HAUSHAUSHAUIHASIUHAIUAUHASUHAUSHAIUHAUIHAUIA

Oi madrinha! xBBB Problema não, mas foi a segunda! xDDDD Que kawaii! '' HSUHAUISHAISUHASUASHIASUHAISHI ninguem nunca pensa madrinha! Ninguém! xDDDD Verdade, Inuyasha e Kagome, que esquecemos dos pais deles... xBBB Milagre!!! Você riu em minha fic!!! Vai chover canivete hoje! xDDDD Eu sempre acho um lixo minhas fics! xD Sim madrinha, eh influência sua "gota—gota—gota" xDDDD Isso Tamiris e cultura geral! Ihhhh ele vai nascer, mas não agora... Tenho que desenrolar a história primeiro! xDDDD Bjuss madrinha, amo-te! \o/

**Jessika Lanne - **Postei! Ta here!!! xD Corrigiu sim! Muito obrigada pela correção amiga, amei mto!!! Ninguém vai reclamar, se reclamar eu dou um soco! (zuera AHUSHAUSHAUISHAUISHAUISHAUISHAI) Ai ta o outro capitulo! E so ler agora! xDDD Claro eu sei se eu precisar eu te peço! Bjuxxxx Sayonara/o\

**Bem genti!!!**

**Acabou-se o que era "douce" xDDD**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews... Amei muito!!! Voces não são obrigados as mandar, só mandam se quiser **

**Bjuxxxx**

**Bye bye... xBBBB**

**Dama da Noite**


End file.
